This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. INBRE Associate and Mentor: Dr. James Fletcher (Associate) working with Dr. David Smith (Mentor) Dr. Michael Nichols (Associate) working with Dr. Richard Hallworth (Mentor) Dr. Mark Reedy (Associate) working with Dr. Phil Brauer (Mentor) Dr. Annemarie Shibata (Associate) working with Dr. Howard Gendelman (Mentor) Dr. Juliane Soukup (Associate) working with Dr. Garrett Soukup (Mentor) Dr. Karin van Dijk (Associate) working with Dr. James Alfano (Mentor) The Associates of the INBRE grant from Creighton University College of Arts &Sciences are: Dr. James Fletcher (Bioorganic and Peptide Chemistry, Dept. of Chemistry), Dr. Michael Nichols (Cellular Biomechanics and Metabolic Imaging, Dept. of Physics), Dr. Mark Reedy (Vertebrate Developmental Biology, Dept. of Biology), Dr. Annemarie Shibata (Cellular Neuroimmunology), Dr. Juliane Soukup (Structural Characterization of Riboswitches, Dept. of Chemistry), and Dr. Karin van Dijk (Host-Pathogen Interactions, Dept. of Biology).